1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle connector, and more portionicularly to a receptacle connector having improved shielding plate.
2. Description of Related Art
The Universal Serial Bus and USB connectors are well known in the art. China Patent No. 203871583 discloses a reverse receptacle connector. The receptacle connector includes an insulating housing, a number of contacts, a metal case engaged with the insulating housing, and a shielding shell enclosing the insulating housing. The insulating housing includes a first insulating base, a second insulating base, and a third insulating housing. The first insulating base and the second insulating base shape like cuboids. The third insulating housing defines a third insulating base and a tongue portion extending forwardly from the third base. The contacts include a number of first contacts retained in the first base and a number of second contacts retained in the second base. Each of the first contacts has a first contacting portion pendent from the first base and each of the second contacts has a second contacting portion pendent from the second base. However, the first insulating housing and the second insulating housing respectively resist the contacts and the metal case and the third insulating housing is over-molding with the first insulating housing and the second insulating housing to squeeze and deform the first insulating housing and the second insulating housing.
Hence, a new and simple receptacle connector is desired.